· Dear Child ·
by Kurai neko
Summary: Shônen ai - Camus x Milo La vida de Milo ha dado demasiadas vuelcos para su gusto y decide despedirse de todo de una forma un tanto peculiar.
1. Prólogo

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino saldrían más Ikki y Hyoga juntos XDDD y Camus x Milo sería pareja oficial :3

**Advertencias:** Este fic es **shônen ai** en su mayoría (romance entre chicos sin llegar a representar detallademente las relaciones sexuales), pero habrá capítulos donde pasará a **yaoi** XD (especificando esas relaciones :D). De todas formas, para eso aún falta muuuucho camino. Hay demasiadas parejas como para comentarlas todas, pero las principales serán **Camus x Milo** e **Ikki x Hyoga**.  
Aviso que, aunque en algunos momentos lo parezca, no va a haber shota. Nup, nup.

**N/A:** Este fic es una de esas ideas que se me ocurren cuando voy a por el pan (cosa que algunas de mis amigas ya incluso temen XD). Tiene mucho tiempo y en su día no la quise empezar porque iba a ser muuuuuy larga (por lo menos para mi ritmo de escritura). Pero bueno, me he atrevido y espero terminarlo.  
Les dejo el prólogo, que no tiene mucho que ver de momento :D Besos n3n!

**· Dear Child ·**

_Prólogo_

Se cayó de nuevo, pero no cejó en su empeño.  
Dos manos cálidas se tendieron frente a él y las apresó decidido. Pronto notó como lo levantaban, poniéndose en pie de nuevo.  
Dio un paso vacilante, sin dejar de agarrarse a aquellas manos protectoras. En cuanto notó que todo estaba en sitio se atrevió a dar un paso más.  
Las manos se alejaron de él, y notó, más que vio, los pasos de esa persona alejarse un tanto. Él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando como sus piernas lo sostenían sin caerse.  
Un tenue gruñido emergió de su garganta y sus pequeños rizos se agitaron cuando, sin precedente, empezó a correr. Ese acto causó más revuelo que el que podía imaginar, aunque para él había sido toda una revolución.  
Cayó de nuevo, pero no tocó el suelo. Las manos suaves lo sostuvieron y tiraron de él hasta hacerlo volar por los aires.

–¿Has visto eso? –preguntaba la madre orgullosa– ¡No sabe caminar y ya quiere ir corriendo!

El padre contestó a sus palabras con una risa baja y gutural.

–Será digno de su posición –habló el hombre–, parece que siempre quiere superarse.

El niño rió feliz, aunque no duró mucho sin que empezara a removerse. La mujer dejó al bebé en el suelo y anduvo tras él, vigilando para tomarlo si caía de nuevo.  
Pero el niño fue capaz de caminar hasta la manta en la que su hermana reía, viéndolo corretear. El pequeño se dejó caer sobre su trasero y ambos no tardaron en enzarzarse en una pelea que terminó en abrazos y risas.

La madre suspiró y dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Los mellizos eran casi idénticos, sólo los diferenciaba el sexo.  
Se sentó al lado de su esposo y este pasó un brazo por sus hombros, apretando el antebrazo y adivinando sus pensamientos.

–Ya tienen casi un año.

La mujer no dijo nada, asintió con un movimiento lento de cabeza.

–El entrenamiento empezará dentro de poco.  
–¿En serio seremos capaces de separarlos? –habló ella, con el ceño fruncido– Es cruel el destino que les espera.  
–Es ese el método –el hombre suspiró, apretándola contra su cuerpo–. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.  
–Se ven tan felices juntos...

Los dos callaron, observando como los dos hermanos ahora se entretenían observándose el uno a la otra, en un juego silencioso pero aparentemente absorbente para los dos.

–Ha sido así siempre –rompió la madre el silencio–. Reencarnación tras reencarnación.

La niña empujó al niño, tomándolo desprevenido y haciéndolo caer. Rieron de nuevo y se enredaron en otra pelea amistosa, ignorando el hecho de que vida tras vida, la pelea que ahora les unía era lo que siempre los separaba.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclamer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo**

**N/A:** Pues bueno, aquí empieza la historia. Los primeros capítulos son algo angst, pero después de eso ya empezará la acción, el romance y el humor... poco a poco, espero xD De todas formas, todo el transfondo es angst, así que de vez en cuando tendrán su ración de drama a cuenta de la casa xD  
Ahora... achuchen a Milo! nWn lo necesita!

--

Kn: ¡Hola! nOn  
Camus: Ya era hora -0-U  
Kn: ¿Perdón? Óò  
Milo: Tenías abandonado este fic u.ú  
Kn: T.T ¡Lo siento! T-T tú sabes que hacía mucho que empecé el primer capítulo. Pero, pero, pero… ;O;  
Camus: No nos valen tus excusas U.Ú  
Millo: … ¡NEKO!! TOT -_la abraza-_  
Kn: ;O; MILO! -_lo abraza de vuelta-_  
Camus: … Duh! -.-

**· Dear Child ·**

_Capítulo 1.  
_

El movimiento de las olas lo tenía abstraído. El chico se había pasado toda la tarde ahí, mirando sin ver, pensando sin palabras.  
La arena que se colaba dentro de su ropa era, en ese momento, el menor de sus problemas.  
Aquella pequeña y apartada playa siempre le había parecido un lugar tranquilo, no acogedor, pero si un remanso donde descansar de su vida.  
Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Recogió sus rodillas, manteniendo el calor que los últimos rayos de sol le habían regalado hacía ya unas horas.  
Sabía que evadirse era lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento... ¿pero qué más? ¿Qué otras cosas podía intentar a esas alturas?

Suspiró pesadamente, molesto por tener que terminar su relajo e intentar poner un poco de orden y racionalidad en su vida, que se podía catalogar más como caos total que como el desastre que desde hacía años venía siendo.

Y es que, estar enamorado de su mejor amigo y no tener ni una pequeña esperanza era para él, al menos, algo desquiciante.  
Admitía que no lo había hecho bien al querer olvidarlo en brazos de otros… sobre todo por que no lo había conseguido; y de paso había estropeado su amistad con varias personas que le importaban más de lo que hubiera querido reconocer hacía un par de años.

Un par de años… una fecha clave.  
Era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que se rindió al hecho de que lo que sentía era un amor incondicional e indestructible.

Resopló adoptando una expresión de triste diversión.

Dos años eran demasiado para él y hacía casi un par de semanas no había podido contenerse.  
Claro, que ver a Camus recién salido de la ducha con sólo una maldita toalla cubriendo su escultural anatomía, no era algo que lo ayudara mucho en su cometido.  
No había podido resistirse a aquella visión. Había sucumbido como un adolescente inexperto.

Sus manos habían recorrido aquel torso, de forma rápida y precisa. Camus se había asustado tanto que sólo había atinado a dar un pequeño salto y voltear su rostro para preguntarle que se suponía que estaba haciendo, un error que pagó caro.  
Milo lo había besado y el francés no tardó en quitárselo de encima con un par de golpes bien calculados.

El rubio se había quedado en el suelo del pasillo durante unos quince minutos antes de marcharse de aquel lugar.  
No había vuelto al Templo de Acuario y el pelirrojo había procurado dejarle claro que no pretendía volver a estar cerca de él. Ni solo ni acompañado.

Suspiró al notar el aire enfriarse a su alrededor.  
No podía evitarlo. Los sentimientos se mezclaban con los recuerdos y se volvían cada vez más fuertes.

Aioria no lo había recibido con buena cara cuando lo había visitado.  
Su compañero griego no tenía nada contra él. Siempre habían sabido que lo que hacían era tener sexo, pero Milo estaba seguro de que alguien más rencoroso se había asegurado de cambiar eso. Aún no estaba seguro de quien era, pero cada vez Aioria lo soportaba un poquito menos y lo miraba un poquito peor.

Decidió que no era el mejor al que contarle sus penas, así que se preguntó a quien podía acudir.  
Se dio cuenta con tristeza de que ya no tenía nadie en quien pudiera confiar.

Había dejado el entrenamiento de lado y lo único que había conseguido era que Athena se preocupara cortésmente por él y que el patriarca lo reprendiera por su descuido.

–Estoy acabado –murmuró a la nada–. No puedo más…

Llevaba tres días llorando y ya no le quedaban más lágrimas. La llave se había cerrado de forma definitiva.

Se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando secar por inercia una humedad que no estaba allí.  
Se levantó, reuniendo más decisión de la que aún creía tener.

Le había costado toda aquella semana decidirse, pero sabía cual era la única salida posible para detener ese avance destructivo de su corazón.

Nunca sería capaz de suicidarse y no pretendía hacerlo, pero aún le restaba otro as en la manga que podía usar.  
E iba a hacerlo.

Observó el movimiento de las olas azul oscuro con una mirada dura y algo melancólica.  
Pronto iba a despedirse de todo aquello.

–Adiós –musitó Milo–… adiós, Caballero de Escorpio.

--

El metal resonaba por la estancia de piedra y mármol. Los últimos Caballeros de Oro iban llegando a la reunión extraordinaria que su diosa había convocado de la noche a la mañana.  
Todos sabían que Saori Kido era una chica un poco caprichosa y un mucho consentida, pero Athena era totalmente lo contrario. Seria, decidida y juiciosa.

Aquello debía de ser importante. Importante de verdad.

Cada Caballero iba ocupando su lugar en el círculo del zodiaco que estaba dibujado en el suelo de la estancia según llegaba.  
Cuchicheaban en voz baja, amenizando la espera y actualizándose en los últimos cotilleos que rondaban por el Santuario.

Justamente la comidilla del lugar no había llegado aún.  
Milo de Escorpio solía ser puntual en sus citas y más si eran con la diosa que regentaba sus vidas, pero aún no se había dignado a aparecer en aquella reunión.

Athena tampoco había hecho acto de presencia todavía, lo cual alentaba a los demás a hablar más relajadamente, por mucho que el Caballero de Virgo se dedicara a dejar claro, por las ondulaciones amenazantes de su cosmos, que no estaba de acuerdo con aquel comportamiento.

El Patriarca fue el último en llegar. Se quedó de pie al lado del trono tallado en piedra y miró a los presentes de forma tan penetrante que todas las conversaciones murieron. Menos una.

Athena llegaba desde su recámara, por la entrada reservada a sus aposentos. Iba acompañada y hablaba de forma suave y calmada, aunque con un deje de preocupación.

–¿Estás seguro? –llegaron a oír algunos de ellos– Sabes que ya no…  
–Lo sé. –cortó su acompañante.

Athena negó con la cabeza, descolocando un mechón de pelo que Milo no dudó en volver a dejar en su sitio.  
Athena ladeó la cabeza hacia su mano, dejando ver claramente en sus ojos que no le parecía buena idea lo que aquel hombre pretendía hacer esa noche.

El Caballero de Escorpio dejó su mano un poco más de la cuenta en la mejilla de su diosa. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, una de las que hacía tiempo que no conseguía dibujar en sus labios.

–Ya está el lerdo complicándolo todo. –se oyó por el fondo del salón.

Milo siguió sonriendo pero arrugó una ceja ante el comentario, sesgando su gesto.

–¿Ahora lo intenta con nuestra diosa? –añadió alguien, tan bajo que sólo se entendió al fondo de la estancia– Vaya descaro.

Las contestaciones en el mismo tono no se hicieron esperar, pero Athena cortó aquella cháchara con un solo movimiento de su cetro.

Señaló el centro del círculo de personas con su nariz y con Niké, haciéndole saber a Milo que era hora de que ocupara su lugar.  
Esperó unos segundos a que el griego acatara su orden y empezó a hablar.

–Buenas noches, mis Caballeros –su mirada buscó encontrarse con todos los allí reunidos–. Os he convocado aquí por una sola razón.

El silencio permaneció indeciso unos instantes antes de dispersarse en desbandada con el golpeteo del extremo de Niké en el suelo.

–Quiero que seáis mis ojos y mis oídos fuera de esta sala –volvió a pausar su discurso–. Seréis testigos de mi sentencia y confirmaréis mi veredicto a los demás caballeros y amazonas de la Orden.

Varios asentimientos y murmullos después, cedió la palabra al rubio que estaba de pie allí en medio.

–¿Cuál es tu demanda, Caballero de Escorpio? –formuló.

Milo hincó una rodilla en el suelo y miró hacia sus pies antes de hablar.

–Mis servicios han sido más que suficientes.

Una risita burlona restó seriedad a la frase.  
Milo empezaba a ponerse nervioso con todo aquel protocolo. Se levantó y caminó hacia la diosa, pero paró dos pasos después de empezar.

–Athena… –rogó con una mirada suplicante– Por favor.  
–¡Vuelve a tú sitio, Caballero!

Milo suspiró y reculó de mala gana, volviendo a su posición inicial. Una tos oportuna tapó varias risas maliciosas.  
Shaka de Virgo arrugó la nariz. Estaba de acuerdo en lo que a la santidad del griego se refería, pero no era excusa para el mal comportamiento de sus compañeros.  
Camus se movió inquieto. Aquello no le olía demasiado bien.

Milo resopló. Hubiera sido todo mucho más fácil si la diosa no hubiera puesto aquella condición.  
Estaba seguro de que pretendía que se arrepintiera de su decisión y se echará atrás con todo aquello… pero no lo iba a conseguir.  
Estaba más que decidido.

–Prosigue.

El Octavo Caballero de Oro miró directamente a Athena.  
Se mordió el labio inferior y atisbó a Camus hacia su derecha; estoico y firme, como siempre.

Nunca le iba a responder.  
Ya no podían ser amigos, al menos no conforme eran en ese momento.

–Pallas Athena, diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría –pronunció claramente–. Reclamo mi nombre.

--

Milo: ;O; ME ODIAS!  
Kn: ¡MENTIRA! TE AMO!! ;O;  
Milo: T-T entonces, porqué me haces sufrir!?  
Camus: Igual porque te lo mereces…  
Milo: ;O;!! Cruel!  
Kn: Milo uvu Tú sabes que lo hago porque te ves lindo!  
Milo: ovo wii! uvu Entonces Camus también me ama? Me hace sufrir mucho n/v/n  
Camus: o.oU En serio… No os entiendo…  
Kn & Milo: nOn nvn Hasta el próximo cap.!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclamer y advertencias generales en el primer capítulo**

**N/A:** El segundo capítulo. Aquí ya va aclarándose un poco más la trama, además, entra en escena el segundo protagonista del fic.  
Gracias por los reviews n3n! Sí, Milo renuncia... de alguna manera lo hace XD Y sí, Camus es tonto. Pero tiene sus motivos.

--

Kn: -_baila-_  
Camus: ¿Qué haces con las manos en la cabeza?  
Kn: nOn Oh, la la la -_sigue bailando-_  
Milo: ¡Ey, parece divertido! OVO -_baila también-_  
Camus: No, tú también no…  
Kn: Uah uah, aah! ºOº -_se mueve de un lado a otro-_  
Milo: Uh uh, uah uah, aah! ºuOúº  
Camus: Agh! -_se lleva la mano a la cara-_  
Kn & Milo: ºÒWóº CARAMELL DANSEN ºù¬Óº

**· Dear Child ·**

_Capítulo 2.  
_

El silencio se quedó perplejo por unos momentos.

Milo miraba directamente a Athena. Ella no tenía ni un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Como reconociendo lo que en realidad estaba pidiendo, los demás Caballeros no hicieron ni un comentario al respecto. Estaban demasiado ocupados intentando saber que podría significar aquello, con un molesto cosquilleo en la nuca revelándoles la importancia del asunto.

Era tal la falta de sonido que al silencio le pareció estar solo durante los primeros cinco segundos.

–Caballero de Escorpio –rompió Athena el hielo–, reconozco tu valía en los últimos enfrentamientos y sé que ya se ha conseguido la paz entre los dioses.

Alguna tos se camufló entre los ecos de la voz divina.

–Tu vida me pertenece –dijo arrastrando las palabras con deliberación–. Tu alma está a mi servicio. Ahora y siempre.

Entrecerró los ojos, esperando una respuesta que no llegaría. Milo la miraba con insistencia, esperando el momento adecuado.  
No iba a cambiar de idea.

Athena suspiró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

«_No hay nada que hacer, ¿verdad?_» pensó «_¿Por qué, Milo?_»

–De todas formas, conozco la cláusula y sé cual es tu derecho de nacimiento.

Milo asintió con expresión grave.  
Athena alzó su cetro. Su cosmos se infló suavemente, explotando en su mano.

Niké brilló por encima de las cabezas de los Caballeros de Oro reunidos.

«_A Dohko no le va a gustar._» bufó Shion para si mismo.

Mu había dado un paso atrás, alzando la cabeza para ver como el cosmos de Athena fluía alrededor de su cetro dorado, concentrándose cada vez en mayor cantidad.

La mayor parte de sus compañeros contemplaban extasiados o aturdidos a aquel cosmos.  
Camus arrugó una de sus cejas. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que aquello no podía terminar bien.  
Pero a él no le concernían los asuntos de Escorpio. Ya no.

–Milo de Escorpio –volvió a llamar la diosa–. Reclamar tu nombre te invalidará como Caballero de Oro.

Algunos de los presentes tuvieron la decencia de mirarse escandalizados. Sólo había un modo en el que un Caballero de Oro era destituido.  
Athena estaba hablando de algo parecido a la muerte.

–¿Aún así deseas continuar?

Milo agachó su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y dejando que sus rizos rozaran las mejillas algo más pálidas que de costumbre.

–Sí, mi señora.

Shion paseó su mirada por el resto de Caballeros de Oro, esperando cualquier reacción por parte de ellos. Era probable que sospecharan algo, pero ninguno se atrevía a intervenir en el diálogo que los dos protagonistas sostenían.  
Él lo habría hecho. Por desgracia sabía que dijera lo que dijera no tenía nada que hacer.  
Milo estaba en su derecho.

«_Lo raro…_» caviló «_Lo raro es que no digan nada. ¿Qué ha estado pasando?_»

Niké se alzó más todavía, llenando la estancia con una luz dorada y cálida.  
La diosa no vaciló más.

–Pues que así sea.

El cosmos de Athena inundó el salón, expandiéndose hasta más allá de las columnas blancas y luego se concentró justo en el centro del círculo del zodíaco.  
Las piezas de la armadura de Escorpio volaron en diferentes direcciones, produciendo un ruido sordo al caer y un chirrido agudo al rodar por el suelo.

Shura apartó con un movimiento seco del brazo un guantelete de Escorpio a tiempo, antes de que le golpeara en pleno rostro.  
Aioria se cubrió con los antebrazos, cerrando los ojos por la luz.  
Death Mask no se movió ni un milímetro, pero ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

Mu cayó de espaldas justo a tiempo de evitar una de las botas doradas que volaba en su dirección.  
Shaka arrugó sus cejas, abriendo los ojos para contemplar una violencia que no era propia de su diosa.  
Afrodita había tenido que lanzar una de sus rosas para desviar el trayecto de un guante.

Aldebarán había dado un paso atrás y abierto la boca incrédulo.  
Saga no había tenido tiempo de nada puesto que Kanon lo había apartado de un empujón, haciendo que chocara con Aldebarán y medio segundo después el pectoral de la armadura volaba entre ellos.

Aioros demostró sus reflejos cuando saltó por encima de la otra bota, que se fue rechinando por el suelo hasta el pilar más cercano.  
Camus fue el único que usó su cosmos, congelando el aire a su alrededor. Una pieza fue capturada por el hielo, reduciendo su velocidad drásticamente.  
La tiara acabó a los pies del Caballero de Acuario, que la observó ausente.

¿Qué había pasado?

--

Hyoga bostezó por cuarta vez y se rascó la cabeza con desgana mientras miraba el reloj. Tampoco es que le importara la hora.

Se dejó resbalar por el sofá, quedando tumbado. Miró la pantalla de televisión de costado.  
Aquello no hacía más interesante la programación.  
Frunció las cejas, cansado de no hacer nada en concreto.

Últimamente solía tener aquel sentimiento rondándole.  
Tal vez era hora de darle rumbo a su vida. Era el único de sus compañeros que no se había decidido aún. Pero no quería empezar nada que luego fuera a dejar a medias.  
Haría algo. Cuando supiese que hacer.

–¡Aaaah! –gritó frustrado, haciendo la voltereta encima del sofá y terminando de cuclillas en el suelo- ¡Estoy harto!

Sacudió su cabeza para poner un poco de orden en su pelo. Tuvo que bufarse un par de veces el flequillo de camino a la puerta para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas en la nariz.  
Cuando se disponía a abrir alguien más lo hizo por él.

–Hyoga –pronunció aquel sirviente calvo con un retintín de superioridad que no se acomodaba a su aspecto–. La señora Saori requiere hablar con… con… usted.

El mestizo pudo ver como Tatsumi luchaba contra su lengua para tratarlo con un aparente respeto que no le tenía.  
Hyoga entrecerró los ojos, esperando más información de parte del criado. Se cruzó de brazos y movió la cadera hacia de derecha.

–Está al teléfono en el despacho principal.

El rubio asintió y salió de la habitación.

Era raro que su diosa llamara por teléfono para comunicarse con alguno de ellos.  
En el Santuario no funcionaban bien los aparatos electrónicos, algunos ni iban. Era debido a la energía de los grandes cosmos que flotaba tan libremente. Alteraba las ondas electrónicas.  
Además el Santuario contaba con una barrera protectora muy difícil de penetrar. Ni siquiera los mejores satélites verían más que unas ruinas allí donde se encontraba.

Athena tenía que haber salido a propósito para esa llamada.  
Mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos, Hyoga se preguntó que podía ser aquello.  
Obviamente una comunicación vía cosmos la habrían notado todos los demás. Era algo que sólo quería contarle a él.

«_Qué extraño._»

De repente se sintió importante.

Entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tomó el auricular descolgado y lo llevó hasta su cara.

–¿Hola? –preguntó a su interlocutor.  
–Buenas noches, Hyoga. –en efecto, se trataba de la diosa.

El rubio se sentó en el escritorio, con una pierna colgando y la otra apoyada en el suelo.

–Aquí es de madrugada, creo.

Saori se rió suavemente y Hyoga frunció sus cejas otra vez.

–Perdón por las intempestivas horas –añadió con la risa aún entreviéndose en sus palabras–. Necesito hablar contigo, eres el único al que puedo acudir ahora.

Hyoga había supuesto bien, pero aún no adivinaba que pretendía su diosa.  
Parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar sosegadamente.

–¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Athena?  
–Por mí no, Hyoga –contestó–. Por mí, no.  
–¿Entonces?

El rubio empezaba a sentir ciertos nervios recorrer su espalda.

–Verás… –prosiguió dubitativa– Ha ocurrido algo y necesito que te encargues de la situación.  
–¿Le ha pasado algo a mi maestro? –preguntó rápidamente.

Saori habría jurado que más que angustia preguntaba con curiosidad, casi con un tono incrédulo.

–No, no es tu maestro –puntos suspensivos contestaron a sus palabras–. Es Milo.

Hyoga arrugó la ceja izquierda y entreabrió los labios.

–¿Milo?

Tenía una buena relación con Milo.  
Él dio su sangre para reparar la armadura del Cisne. Él se ocupó de cuidar y entrenar a Hyoga los pocos meses que transcurrieron desde la batalla de las Doce Casas hasta después del Hades.  
Él era su confidente cuando necesitaba otra opinión en temas que no se atrevía a hablar con su maestro.

Milo era un encanto.  
Aunque últimamente no había llamado mucho. Por no decir nada.

–Sí, Milo –asintió la diosa–. Ya sabes, lo conoces como el Caballero de Escorpio.  
–Sí, sí –dijo algo molesto–. Sé quien es Milo.

La diosa calló por unos instantes.

–¿Hyoga? –preguntó con algo de recelo.  
–Dime.  
–Tú eres amigo de Milo, te llevas bien con él.

Hyoga arrugó la ceja derecha.

–Sí, es como mi segundo maestro –habló con seguridad–. ¿Qué puedo hacer por él?

Athena suspiró relajada.

–Ven inmediatamente –ordenó–. Usa tu armadura para llegar lo más rápido posible.  
–Pero, ¡Athena!

Hyoga agarró el teléfono con las dos manos, bajando del escritorio asustado por el mandato.

–Es una emergencia, Hyoga. Te necesito ¡ya! aquí.

Lo único que respondió a las preguntas posteriores del rubio fue el pitido de la línea comunicando.

--

Kn: nOn wah! No tardé mucho OvO no lo creo.  
Camus: Ni yo.  
Milo: ºVº yo sí, siempre tuve fe en ti.  
Kn & Milo: ºOº9 \ºVº Y en Caramell Dansen!  
Camus: -_mano en frente-_ Dios… dame paciencia…  
Airienn: ¿… o dame una Colt? ô.o  
Camus: -.- sería una buena opción.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer y advertencias generales en el prólogo n0n!**

**N/A:** Este capítulo es un poco flojo... o al menos a mi me lo parece XD Pero es totalmente necesario, aunque me quedó una cosa por explicar. De todas formas ya saldrá luego xD Espero que les guste y no les importe el exceso de Hyoga (otra cosa totalmente necesaria xD Sí, ibáis bien encaminados en los reviews: Hyoga está ahí para hacer entrar en razón a Camus y la armadura fue obligada a desprenderse de su amo u-ú Que sepáis que las armaduras tienen consciencia propia... después de tantos años de existir no me extraña XD).  
En el próximo capítulo empezarán a salir más caballeros y a desvelarse más detalles nvn!  
Gracias por sus reviews :3

--

Kn: Aaaaah, que pereza.  
Milo: o-o  
Camus: En ti, no es nada raro.  
Kn: Oh, sí. Ya lo sé n¬n  
Milo: ·-·  
Camus: … uh?  
Kn: … o.o Milo?  
Milo: ;.; ¿qué ha pasado conmigooooo?  
Kn: ;3; nada malo!  
Milo: ¡Júralo! TOT  
Kn: Ea ea… ya pasó ;3;  
Camus: … o-oU

**· Dear Child ·**

_Capítulo 3.  
_

Las alas de su armadura divina batían con fuerza y lentitud.  
Estaba cerca del santuario y en su cabeza aún imaginaba el motivo de su repentino cambio de rutina.

Había evitado usar su cosmos hasta estar lejos de sus compañeros, al menos no de forma alarmante.  
No sabía con que se iba a encontrar y cuales serían las consecuencias del llamado de su diosa, pero trataría de mantener la calma y pensar racionalmente en ello cuando tuviera los datos suficientes como para hacerse una idea.

«_Milo…_»

Pensando en ello, tendría que haberse dado cuenta mucho antes de que algo iba mal.  
Hacía tres semanas que no contactaba con él y antes de eso, aparte de su usual número telefónico –_en el que lisonjeaba a Shun mientras Ikki los escuchaba e iba a avisar a Hyoga de que tenía una llamada esperándole_–, no se había presentado exactamente de buen humor.

Hyoga frunció el ceño y aumentó el ritmo. Ya podía ver el Santuario en el horizonte.

Se dejó caer con gracia frente al Templo Principal y la armadura se desarmó automáticamente, formando la figura de un cisne y reluciendo bajo la tenue luz del amanecer.  
Hyoga miró su armadura con intensidad. Él no le había ordenado que se separara de su cuerpo.

Se encogió de hombros, pensando que si El Cisne había decidido esperar allí era por que no encontraría ningún peligro en el Santuario. Algo que lo relajó bastante.

Hizo arder su cosmos tanteando las escaleras, los pilares, el suelo de mármol… expandiéndose suavemente en busca de una contestación.  
Notó al cosmos de Athena vibrar y darle la bienvenida.

Hyoga empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del Templo, sin prisa pero sin pausa.  
Fuera lo que fuese que quería su diosa no era tan apremiante como para salir corriendo, o al menos eso le daba a entender.

El mundo estaba en silencio, llenándose con los ecos de sus botas sobre el piso.  
Al llegar había podido apreciar los trinos de los pájaros más mañaneros, pero dentro de aquel edificio nada se movía aún.  
Permitió que sus dedos acariciaran las paredes que hacía poco habían reconstruido y se dejó guiar por las presencias que lo llamaban desde el corazón de la estructura.

No tardó en llegar a una sala espaciosa, con los símbolos del zodíaco esculpidos en el suelo formando un círculo abierto.

Sus ojos se pasearon por las paredes y se pararon a observar los juegos de luces que creaba el sol sobre ellas.

«_¿Luz?_»

La estancia estaba cerrada y no tenía ningún tipo de ventana, lo que podía hacerla un tanto asfixiante.

Apoyó la mano en una columna. Estaba fresca.  
Siguió su figura hacia arriba y encontró al causante de la luminosidad. El techo era un su mayor parte una claraboya.  
Estrechó los párpados un poco más. Había algo que brillaba en el cristal.

–Son las constelaciones de los ochenta y ocho Caballeros –resonó una voz potente.

El mestizo no bajó su mirada. Ya sabía quien le había hablado y ahora podía reconocer lo que estaba viendo.

–La primera vez que vine aquí ya estaba rota –continuó–, pero la recordaba.

Hyoga dejó su lugar al lado del pilar y se dirigió hacia los escalones en frente del semicírculo. Athena lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y sus manos juntas sobre la parte baja de la túnica.

–Saori… –murmuró.

La chica se rió con ganas, negando con la cabeza y haciéndole señales para que se acercara más a ella.

–Me has pillado.

Hyoga casi llegó a juntar sus cejas con sus ojos.

–Así que la diosa no necesita nada –declaró cruzándose de brazos mientras andaba hacia ella–. Entonces ¿qué quiere la amiga?  
–Me parece que te lo dije.

Saori hizo bailar uno de sus dedos delante de la nariz de Hyoga, subiendo las cejas y sonriendo con una expresión caprichosa en la cara.  
Hyoga suspiró.

–No, no me lo dijiste.

Saori se llevó ese mismo dedo a los labios, mirando hacia atrás. Hacia un hueco entre los pilares, cubierto por una cortina granate.

–Ha ocurrido algo con Milo y necesito que te encargues de la situación –se citó a ella misma, continuando antes de que el rubio pudiera responder–. ¿Podrías ser su compañía durante una o dos semanas?

Hyoga ladeó la cabeza. No veía problema alguno, pero le extrañaba que su maestro no se hubiera ofrecido en primer lugar. Ellos dos eran buenos amigos.  
A menos que hubiera cambiado algo durante las tres semanas que no recibía noticias del Santuario.

–Sí. –respondió escuetamente.

Decidió que aprovecharía ese tiempo para averiguar que había pasado.

Mientras Hyoga pensaba que iba a hacer, Saori había demostrado su alegría ante la respuesta con un par de saltos y unas palmadas, acompañadas de su voz cantarina.

–¡Bien dicho! –rió antes de girar la cabeza hacia la cortina y llamar– ¡Shion, Milo!

El rubio seguía con sus cavilaciones y probabilidades, por eso no notó cuando la pesada tela granate se apartó. Tampoco fue consciente de los pasos apresurados ni de los regaños del Patriarca a media voz. Ni mucho menos prestó atención a la voz infantil que formulaba una pregunta.  
No hasta que algo tiró de la tela de su pantalón.

Bajó la cabeza y dos pares de enormes ojos turquesa le miraron de vuelta.

–¿Quién eres? –repitió el pequeño su pregunta.

Hyoga parpadeó y alzó sus cejas lentamente.

El niño era bastante alto, le llegaba a la altura del pecho, pero no debería tener más de ocho años.  
Sus rizos rubios, dorados y brillantes, caían graciosamente sobre los hombros y el color de sus ojos era exactamente el mismo que el de Milo.

«_Así que era eso…_» pensó, aunque no le encajaban muy bien las cuentas.

–¿Desde cuándo Milo es padre? –preguntó en un susurro a Saori, sin contestar la pregunta que el pequeño volvía a repetir, tirando otra vez de la tela negra.

Shion negó con la cabeza, suspirando cansado.  
Saori se rió divertida. Inmediatamente después su rostro se mostró serio.

–Él no es hijo de Milo –replicó con dureza–. Él es Milo.

--

–Espera, espera –dijo el mestizo–. Aún no sé muy bien como hemos llegado a esta situación.  
–Es muy fácil –contestó Saori–, deja que te lo explique.

Hyoga se había quedado en shock ante la declaración de la diosa.  
Ahora que lo miraba de reojo podía ver claramente que era verdad. Aquel niño era Milo, sin duda.  
O al menos una copia exacta y más pequeña de él.

«_Aunque no recordaba que tuviera tantas pecas sobre la nariz…_»

Una de las doncellas de Athena había avisado de que el desayuno estaba preparado y habían preferido arrastrar a Hyoga frente a una buena taza de café antes de seguir explicando.

Y allí estaban, desayunando y manteniendo una agradable conversación trivial mientras el presunto Milo jugaba con su comida y miraba aburrido a su alrededor. Tal vez, con un toque de nostalgia que no se ajustaba bien a sus ojos de niño.

–Sabes que las almas de mis Caballeros se reencarnan conmigo.

Hyoga cabeceó afirmativamente y bebió un trago más sin apartar los ojos de los de la chica frente a él.

–Eso es por que tenemos un contrato –explicó Athena–. Entonces empiezan a reencarnarse unos años antes que yo misma, para que cuando yo llegue otra vez a este mundo ya haya quien me proteja.

Shion entrecerró sus ojos y arrugó su nariz observando al chiquillo. Estaba intentando cazar una mosca que se empeñaba en acercarse a su plato.

–Pero el contrato con Escorpio tiene una cláusula especial.

Hyoga dejó la taza en la mesa y se reclinó hacia atrás, escuchando la historia de la diosa.  
Saori cortó un trozo de su crepe y la masticó con cuidado antes de comérselo y continuar.

–Es porque originalmente el chico fue una ofrenda –hizo un par de florituras con el tenedor mientras hablaba–, pero yo soy benevolente y todo eso… Así que lo devolví a su madre tal cual me lo entregó después de la primera guerra.

El niño se había levantado y acechaba al insecto rodeando la mesa esperando a que se posara en algún lugar.  
Shion seguía con sus ojos puestos en él. Apartó su plato a tiempo justo antes de que el chico diera un manotazo a su lado.

–Él sigue naciendo en la misma familia y continúan ofreciéndomelo cuando cumple los siete años –señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia donde el niño rubio volvía a intentar cazar la mosca–. Así que, si él me lo pide lo devuelvo a ese día.

Hyoga cabeceó de nuevo, entendiendo la situación.

–Ya hemos avisado y vendrán a por él dentro de una semana o dos –Saori miró al mestizo, recordando la noche anterior–. Pedí a los demás Caballeros de Oro que se ocuparan de él, pero ninguno quiso.

Milo fue a dar otro manotazo, pero Shion agarró su muñeca con una mano y a la mosca con la otra.

–Milo no me quiso decir porqué quería que lo hiciese, pero el comportamiento de los demás me da que pensar –Saori negó–. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta antes de que algo sucedía.

El niño apretó los labios e infló los mofletes, juntando sus cejas con un gesto por demás adorable.

–Igual podría haber solucionado algo… –el pesar que se reflejaba en su rostro desapareció, dándole paso al deleite con el que miraba a su desayuno casi terminado– Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Shion soltó la muñeca de Milo con un suspiro y se levantó para dejar volar la mosca lejos de la comida.  
El pequeño sonrió y volvió a sentarse, balanceando las piernas intermitentemente y mirando con interés las copas de cristal.

Hyoga se sobó el cuello para descargar la tensión que había ido acumulando.  
Estaba seguro de que las palabras que había pronunciado la diosa habían sido elegidas una a una.  
Comprendió cual era la misión encubierta que le estaba pidiendo, pero no creía ser la persona apropiada para ello.

Athena estrechó sus ojos, dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa con un sonido ligero que trajo de vuelta a Hyoga de sus suposiciones.

–Me pregunto… –empezó– Me pregunto por qué tu maestro se negó a hacerle compañía durante estos días.

Hyoga se inclinó sobre la mesa, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas. Separó un poco los labios y los volvió a juntar.

Había estado a punto de decir que Shun estaba mejor cualificado para averiguar qué hechos le habían llevado a Milo de Escorpio a convertirse en aquel niño que dentro de poco volvería a su casa, pero nadie sería capaz de entender mejor a Camus que el propio Hyoga.

–Entiendo… –respondió suavemente– Me haré cargo.

Un ruido de cristal sobre el suelo hizo que todos se giraran precipitadamente.

–Lo siento… –susurró Milo apunto de llorar y con los restos de una copa a sus pies– Ha sido sin querer.

Saori se rió, perdonando al niño inmediatamente. Shion bufó exasperado y Hyoga estrelló la mano en su frente.

Iban a ser unos días muy largos.

--

Kn: nOn ¡Ves como no es malo!  
Milo: ¿Cómo que no? ;O; ¿Así quien fo…?  
Hyoga: Hola ovo  
Camus: … o.ô  
Hyoga: u.u maestro… compartimos cartel nuevamente.  
Camus: … ju.  
Milo: O-ó eh?  
Kn: o,o  
Hyoga: o-o  
Camus: … jujujuju… jejeje… JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
Milo: ¿Qué te pasa o.o?  
Camus: Milo sin sexo por ser un niño y Hyoga encargándose de un mocoso… Esta es mi venganza definitiva! Ò¬Ó  
Kn: ovo pues no lo había pensado, pero sí XD  
Milo: ¡CRUEL ;O;!  
Hyoga: … maestro, qué quiere decir con eso?  
Kn: Mejor no quieras saberlo XD ¡hasta el próximo cap n3n!


End file.
